User talk:Hlovell
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Sandbox Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alternate Fallout page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grammarlad (Talk) 00:37, 15 September 2011 About my Energy Weapon Want me to make the page for it? I'll need someone to make the image for me, but I can post the info we have already on it. Hey im making a new fanfic called treasure of fort knox and well theres some obivious things wrong with it i just wanted to see if you know how to fix it http://falloutsandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Treasure_of_fort_knox (Michael haze 02:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC)) Alternate Fallout Yo Richie. Just thought, if you need some help with your Alternate universe (Axis/Allies weapons, tech etc) I could help you. [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 13:05, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Promise :) Keep your promise... about Middle School :) [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 17:47, September 26, 2011 (UTC) You're a hero :) Thanks Rich. Did she actually reply or blushed in shyness? :) :EDIT: I've got an idea, Rich. In the Alternate Fallout universe, I think that there should have been another World War in between (say, in the year of 1999, when the Nazis decided to wipe out their enemies before the next millenium), which, although did kill a lot of people and brought both powers into deep crisis, it wasn't as devastating as 2077 (due to various defences). Now both powers had no more missiles/nukes/heavy chemical explosives, and a Cold War started, which lasted for 78 years when the Axis had collected enough weaponry to start another war, this time destroying the US and every other Allied force. [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 08:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) The Third World War The reason is that I didn't want to necessarily have a WW3, I just wanted to keep things fair. A Cold War right after a Hot War for over 130 years just doesn't sound right. If we had a nuclear/chemical/other weapon exchange half a century later (so, for example, 1999) which didn't really go too well but cleared both forces' weapon cache - so that they wouldn't keep on building their bombs for no reason (the Axis would be more prone to attacking, after all) - it would make things seem more realistic. After all, the Resource Wars could be a WW4, and the Great War would be the fifth one (due to increased technologies, even as far as space exploration), and, probably, a final one. Just some ideas. Oh and... you still didn't tell me what the girl told you. I'm really, really, really interested :) [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 14:16, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay... Sure thing, a limited nuclear exchange, to keep things somewhat fair. :) Also, when that girl said 'That's nice', was she sincere or just trying to give a random answer? [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 05:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Damn women :) Ha-ha, if I ever end up at Calgary I might as well give her a visit. Not the I am planning on having a Canadian wife, though... :) [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 12:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Soviet Union Final Invasion Hey Richie. Could you please confirm a date on when the Nazis invaded the already destroyed USSR? For example, in 2001 (50 years after they had destroyed the government and the European population). I was thinking about 1999 or so, during the limited nuclear exchange, as a few major military conflicts were going on back then. If you've got other offers, I'll take them in mind instead. Also, kewl Soviet Union page I've made, right? :) [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 14:21, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Another suggestion :) Sup Harold. I've got another suggestion to you. I thought that all invasions (e.g. Australia invaded by Japan) should happen during the Resource Wars (in the 50s, that is) instead of shortly before the Great War, so that for 20 years both powers wouid concentrate on trying to take over territory, until they'd get enough weaponry since 1999 to attack once more. Just a little suggestion, see how you like it. [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 06:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't leave again :) Yo Richie. Don't leave again. Oh and, let's hope your friend survives. Take my advice about accepting him into family. You won't regret it. He's a friend, after all. Finally. My ideas are actually pretty badass :) "...tech, organising the Republic of Edmontonia (RoE) - helping Edmonton people and hoping to soon rebuild Canada." "The RoE has a fine army. It is an organised military force, but not allowing women to serve due to their sexist nature. The RoE has fine farms, producing bread and apples. The RoE has fine Canadian girls, and Yakov would love them." [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 19:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC) About the Gulf War :) Hey, that's not fair. Why did everything get deleted? [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 14:16, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Won't it be edited back? Awww... :( What was crazy about the article anyways? :) [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 08:21, October 4, 2011 (UTC) GREAT That was a fantastic piece of writing. The imagery and setting were both quite vivid. I would offer more helpful advice but I gotta jet so I'll add to this tomarrow. But you seriously should look at writing as a career in the future. Come on chat :) Hey, Richie. Reply to me in chat :) [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 10:19, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry :) Sorry I didn't reply, but now you can come on chat :) [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 13:14, October 28, 2011 (UTC) The winner of November Hey Rich just wanted to congratulate you on your victory, i should realy start makeing a template for winners lol anyway you should check out the main page and the fiction of the month page. The Netherealm awaits for you 09:32, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ta-dam Yep, I'm on now too (a bit late, but hey, whatever :) [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 12:29, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was wondering do you like the The elder scrolls series? or any of the games? because if you do you might wanna join the Elderscrollssanbox wiki http://elderscrollssandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Category:David%27s_fiction its just like this wiki cept all the fictions are centered around the elder scrolls series. We have very few members and it would be awesome to have such a good writer like you to join us. --JERICHO 01:10, January 20, 2012 (UTC) My fav piece of this wiki well Mr Rick, it is the storys here. Skullface54 14:01, January 20, 2012 (UTC)Skullface54